Make it through the tears
by Clarice-Starling1
Summary: This story represents my feelings so I frankly don't care what anyone thinks.


Just so everyone who reads this story knows, my fan fictions resemble how I feel and events that have occurred in my life. You will have noticed that "Beast From The North East" has been removed as no one understood the meaning of it's presence on the website. The reason I wrote it, is because there is an extremely horrible girl in my tutor group. She has difficulty in her learning skills, but is that a valid reason for showing her soiled underwear to the entire year group? I think not. She also calls me fat, when that is exceedingly hypocritical as she is on the large side herself. Anyway the point of the story was that it is my revenge, I was simply letting my feelings of dislike roam free in the characters from the movie. If anyone has any problems with that then that's up to him or her. Also if you have not submitted a story yourself then please don't bother reviewing any of mine unless you have something positive to say. If you can't respect my opinions and my methods of letting my emotions out then just don't read my work.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine; I'm just borrowing them, as I love the movie so much. I am not making a profit from this.  
  
  
  
  
Clarice stormed into the living room and thumped one of the cushions furiously.  
"Stupid assholes. They have no feelings whatsoever! I hate them!" She screamed. The cold-hearted gits at the Bureau had fired her because of the way she felt. That was something she couldn't help. Her emotions were more important to her than any job in the world.  
"Well stuff them. They're not worth a light." She muttered, tears streaming down her face, they were not shed for the job she had lost, but for the person whom she would probably never see again. She threw herself onto the sofa and sobbed, uncontrollably.  
"It's all my fault! Oh God, I've been so stupid." She said through her tears. Her hair stuck to her face, but she didn't move to brush it back. Instead she lay, devastated and alone, with no hope of seeing a light at the end of the dark, treacherous tunnel that she lived in.  
She didn't notice the figure that crept silently into the room. It was a man, dressed in a long black jacket. He stepped closer to her and stroked her hair. She sat up quickly.  
"Who are you?" She whispered nervously.  
"It's alright Clarice."  
"Doctor Lecter?"  
"Hannibal to you Clarice." He smiled gently. She was still crying, her beautiful face tearstained, and her whole body trembling.  
"I'm so sorry." She looked at the floor, her voice and body language filled with misery. Her eyes welled up again and she covered her face.   
"It's alright Clarice. I understand." Hannibal sat next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.   
"No, it's not alright." She looked at him. "I betrayed the one thing I care about in this world to remain loyal to those..." Her voice trailed off. She spoke again. "And now...I've lost both."  
"Clarice." Hannibal's soft voice soothed her.   
"Yes?" She met his gaze.  
"I'm not lost." Their eyes seemed to lock for that lasting moment. Clarice knew this was right. The Bureau hated her and she hated them right back. Their narrow-minded opinions didn't matter to her any more.  
She lost all thought for a minute and fell into Hannibal's arms. They held each other and she closed her eyes.  
"Take me with you." She said quietly.  
"Of course." Hannibal helped her up, and picked up the bags that were lying in the hallway.  
"You already packed my stuff?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yes. Does this disappoint you? I assure you I never want to see you hurt Clarice."  
"Hannibal?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love it that you know how I feel." Clarice answered throwing her arms round him. He dropped the luggage so he could give her a proper hug. She brought her lips to meet his and they shared a loving kiss.  
"Let's go." Clarice said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Hannibal paused. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
Clarice turned to him and replied. "It's more than I ever dreamed of."   
She opened the door, Hannibal following and they left.   
  
  
Two months later  
  
  
The slight breeze blew the veil-like curtains that hung over the door. The room was cool, just the way Clarice liked it. She was sat at the table, facing Hannibal. This was one of their many evening discussions. The couple both found them extremely enjoyable, as they felt they could both open up their feelings completely.  
"What is tonight's topic of conversation Hannibal?" Clarice asked, pouring two glasses of Chianti.  
"I thought we might discuss the issue of family."  
"Can you elaborate?" Clarice replied, running her hand over the mahogany table.  
"Well, I would like to find out what your opinions are of having children." Hannibal explained taking a sip of wine. Clarice looked at him nervously. "Hannibal, I have to tell you this, and you probably will think I'm being totally selfish, but..." She paused.  
"Yes?" Hannibal leaned forward, intrigued.  
"I don't want children." She blurted out, and waited for Hannibal to respond. She was shocked when he moved closer and kissed her.  
"What was that for?" She enquired. "I thought you would hate me."  
"Clarice, hating you is one thing I could never do. The reason for the kiss is that I agree with your opinions. I myself have never had a fondness for children." He replied taking hold of her hand. He stroked her face. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight.  
"I'm glad we both feel the same way." She said contentedly.  
"So am I. Can you tell me your reasons for not wanting children?"  
"Certainly. One is that they take your life away; you've lost your freedom. Another is that if we had children we would hardly ever have romance in our lives. Children also have the most disgusting habits." Clarice shuddered at the mere thought of ever bearing children. Hannibal grimaced at the mental images.  
"What are your reasons Hannibal?"  
"Well darling, I have to agree with you when you said that your freedom gets taken away and that they have the most awful habits. One other reason for wishing to remain childless is that it would be a novelty to see a couple who are content to remain as just the two of them."  
"I'll drink to that." Clarice replied, raising her glass. Hannibal grinned at her, and clinked their drinks together. 


End file.
